


curiosity killed the troll

by AriaGrill



Category: Homestuck, Supernatural, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dead People, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Mage, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Supernatural - Freeform, SupernaturalStuck, Universe Alteration, crossoverstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carree was always curious about what humans were like. when she was little her Lusus found her a book on the humans that once did live on Altarnia. she then spend most of her life reading about their language and culture. when she finds a spell that brings her to their home planet, she meets two brothers that will change both their worlds forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carree intro

Carree Haajar: age, 3 sweeps

 

Carree was reading her dusty spell books in her hive that Mama Griffin had found her. They seemed to be old and contain powerful and long forgotten words and rituals. Carree Haajar, after losing, then partly regaining her sight as a young troll started reading and studying the art of magic rather than psionics. Her books are usually ones that her lusus salvages for her in old ruins for her as its a week trek one way down the mountain. The books she would bring her are history books that tell of the vantas' and how they always were great trolls despite being mutants or a spell book or two.

"Hey Mama?" Carree asked as she was looking through the larger than normal pile of books her lusus brought back. One had strange writing in a language that looked familiar but she couldn't read. "Where did you find this batch? Is there more?" She opened the book to a random page and what she saw made her blood run cold making her drop the book dead.

"What is it hornet?" her lusus questioned. 

She knew what she saw. What was ever told; a story from thousands of sweeps ago of pink skinned, hornless creatures with only red blood and flat teeth helping her people save both their worlds. "Humans. This is impossible. It barely came out as a whisper. Her mind racing with so many questions. How? When? Where? and Why...?

"What was that Carree?"

She composed herself and took a deep breath "Where exactly did you find these books?"

Her lusus then fully explained where she got them and showed her on Carrees map. "That's where one of the first human colonies were!" She was beginning to get hysterical with excitement. "Could humans still be here? They vanished sweeps ago and no one had heard from them since! Could it be they really aren't extinct?" 

"I did not sense any fresh trace that any human or troll lived there in sweeps." Her lusus replied. her lusus cut her off stating "the sun will rise in a few hours so why don't I take you tomorrow night?"

"Oh my gog really?"

"Yes, really. although it's going into higher blood territory and is a bit of a journey. So gather your things and message to your friends before we leave"

"Yes ma'am!"


	2. sam and dean intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean travel to a abandon house to investigate strange symbols appearing all over north america.

earth, march 2, 2006

 

Sam and Dean were driving down the road in the Impala after dean had "died" back in Saint Louis. They were looking into strange symbols showing up all around North AMERICA. No two symbols were the same and one of ten colors. Sam and Dean were going to Washington to see a golden "anarchy" looking symbol that had appeared there the previous night.

"So what do you think? Are these contented?" Sam was driving and Dean was in the passenger seat reading some random book about aliens and crop circles.

"I don't know. Maybe The colors aren't exactly alike and the symbols are completely different.'' He then glanced over to what he was reading "Secrets of the Fields." Why the hell are you reading that garbage?" He tried to grab it out of his hand and the car swerved on the streeet as Dean defensively pulled Sams arm.

"Dude, keep your eyes on the road!" said dean

"You're the one that pulled my arm!"

"We're in the middle of nowhere! Theres no one on the road."

"Still, you can run off the road"

"Why are you reading that anyway? Aliens don't EXIST."

"Thats what people say about demons, reapers, and witches but they exist" 

"Yes, they do. but not aliens. They have been disproved many times"

"Thats what the government wants you to think!"

''Whatever dean."

After driving in silence for an hour Sam and Dean drove to a field where the sign had been the previous night. They then spotted an old run down house in the distance. They drove up to the house and got out of the car. As they approached the front steps they drew their guns. They were on high alert to what may lay within. Sam busted the rotted front door with ease. After entering the they split up to SEARCH the main level. Sam then took the top floor and Dean went into the basement. 

There it was. a giant "A" with a circle colored yellow that resembled the anarchy symbol. He was drawn to it and was almost hypnotized and began to reach out and touch it. Just as he did, it began to glow blinding him with a bright yellow light.

"Uhh, hey Sammy? I found it! could use a little help!"

Last thing Dean remember was seeing the yellow blinding light before he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Secrets of the Fields" is an crop circle book I personalty own and it is pretty great and doesn't have crackpot natgeo people in it and is pretty logical.


	3. the journey ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carree and her Lusus prepare for the journey to the lost colony

Alteria – Carree Haajar – three sweeps

Carree began to pack her bag for the long trip ahead of her. Her Lusus brought healing herbs, maps of the surrounding area, and food.  Carree fixed her eye patch and strapped on her boots.  “Ready to go!”, Carree exclaimed.

“Are you sure you got everything?”, Mama Griffin asked

“Yes Mama”

“Because it is a week long journey, once we leave we cannot go back.”

“Wait a minute!”  She went to the far back of her cave hive to grab her amulet necklace and put it around her neck.  She then returned to her mother quickly, with excitement. 

“What was it you got Carree?”

“This!” she pawed at her necklace to show that is what she did get.  “for luck” she gave a toothy smile to the griffin mother as she strapped the bags to her mama.  She climbed on her back with their supplies. They then went off to explore the ruins of the ancient human colonies looking for answers Carree desperately craved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carree reaches the ruined city and makes a unbelievable discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been long awaited but I finally got it! I am still thinking of were to go with this story as it has changed since part one. But I am sure I will keep this going.

Carree strapped the bags of food and survival gear to her mother. She went over her mental checklist before she left and tied a cloth on her scarred eye to protect it from light and the elements. Carree and her mom then waited for the sun to fully set before heading out. She then climbed onto her mother, Mama Griffin, and they then took off onto forbidden lands.

The sun had long set at this point and the young girl looked off in the distance with wonder in her eye. When flying she felt free and alive. It would take her years before she learned what these feelings meant. She threw her arms in the air and screamed “woohoo!” Her mouth was open as a bug flew in. “Ack! Ew, ew, ew!” Her mother smiled at her reaction. 

A cycle of landing, resting, and taking off went on for six days. When they reached their destination Carree almost bulleted to the ruins when her lusus stopped her. “Whoa there little one!” Carree stopped and gave a small pout.

“Why?” She complained

“You know better than to run off like that!” She skulled 

“Sorry Mama”

She sighed “try not to do it anymore.” Carree climbed on to her guardian and they went into the ruins. Carree was looking up aghast at the mossy ruins, engraved in them dozens of different human languages. Fallen debris and unidentifiable objects long rotted away on the ground as the Griffin walked past and stepped over them. Not so far in, they found a cache of seemingly rotted books. 

“Mom, look!” Carree squealed in delight. She once again hopped off her mother and charged upon the pile of books. Looking through the pile she dug looking at the forgone alien titles one by one.

“Honey, those are so old. I don’t think they will be--” She was cut off by Carree’s gleeful squeal.

“See?” She held up an almost intact book, gloating. 

“Well, I’ll be damned…” Mama Griffin said under her breath.

Carree opened the book and was overwhelmed by the scent of the musky book. She cringed at the smell as it filled her lungs, making her choke from the spores. She opened to the middle of the book and looked over the words in astonishment. “Its a translator…” She whispered. She hastily put the book in her satchel that her mom was carrying. Caree ran further into the broken ruins of the ancient city and Mama griffin soon followed after her. 

Looking around she walked for an hour before she reached the greatest thing she had seen in her short life. Her eyes began to well with yellow tears. “It's a library.” Carree looked around her at the high shelves. Most of them seemed to be intact. “This is going to take a few trips.” She sighed.


	5. onward

Carree Haajar journal entry 2257. age, 9. location, home

 

‘I have been finding more, and more spells and artifacts as time goes on. I was almost found out about my powers at my loves Wrigging day celebration. We all agreed for our safety to not see, or speak unless truly necessary. I found a spell that can take to to the homeland of the humans. My mother has gone to gather supplies. I will use the transport spell to travel there, then use the time spell to come back to the time before I left. I will leave this journal here at home, and bring a few new ones with me. Hopefully I can come back at the time of leaving. If not, shortly after before my mother returns. I will record my time there.’

Carree let out a long sigh as she finished writing and closed the book. Her eyes shut tight for an indefinite amount of time. After she opened them she took a long look around her as she was emotionally preparing to travel. Her eyes settled on the candle next to her. Carree had very little packed. She only had some potions, a change of clothes, and and her blank journals. Carree blew out the candles on her desk. She picked up her bag and grabbed a torch and lit it. walking into the deep part of her home

Carree walked deeper into her home cave. She looked at the photographs on the wall along with the painting she made when she was younger. the memories on the wall made her smile. after some time she reached were her travel set up was. She placed the torch on the wall and removed the rug to the ritual setup. She took in a deep breath as she sat in the middle. She opened to the passage that had the spell. She began to chant it as a bright yellow light surrounded her and she was gone


	6. Meeting New Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carree finally gets to the human home world and meets some people. She is of course, exited and filed with joy. The humans she meets? not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story/chapter I proofed on my own, so there may be some mistakes. Please let me know where, and I'll correct them. Also, if the guys are ooc, please let me know as well for future story reference.

I saw a bright yellow light that knocked me unconscious. I don't know how long I was out, but when I was coming to my head was pounding. When my vision came into focus, I saw a girl. I began stumbling back when I saw her. Her skin was pale gray, she had orange gradient horns, fangs, and three scars over her left eye which was partly covered by her hair. She seemed to be excited and slightly on edge. ”Uh, hi?” Her face grew wide and she bore her teeth. I quickly got up and grabbed my salt rifle and her face sunk. She started to panic.

“No, no, no!” She was waving her hands in all kinds manners. It was then I saw her long yellow claws. “I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you. It is my first time meeting a human and I am just very nervous.” I continued to stare at her and she gave me a blank look. “Uh, can you not understand me? I thought I was speaking english.” 

“No, you are speaking english, it’s just broken.” The girl frowned at me

“But you can understand me?”

“Yeah…” I replied as I was getting up.

“Here, let me help you.” She began walking to me, and extended her hand. 

“I can get up myself, thank you.” When I stood up fully I saw how small she was. This made her seem scared. “So, are all of… whatever you are this small?”

“I should ask you the same thing. Not small, but so large? My books told of highly diverse sizes in humans.” 

“Your book was right, but you didn’t answer my question.” After i finished then I saw a staff or some kind of poll on her back. I was glad I hadn’t holstered my gun. 

“I am quite small for my blood color, even for a low blooded female.”

“Blood color? Low blood?” Before she could respond I heard Sam call out to me.

“Dean? Dean are you alright?” This scared the girl. She took her staff from her back and her eyes grew yellow and white as she stuck the sickle part of her staff out. “Dean are you-- Woh, easy there… Dean, who is she?”

“It’s ok. He’s with me.” I told the girl. She calmed down with that and put her staff away, but she still seemed to be on edge.

“Thanks, I guess.” Sam replied to the girl. “So, who and what is she?” I was about to reply to him when she interrupted. 

 

“I can speak for myself, thank you.” I have her a look and she just smirked at me. Cheeky bitch. “My name is Carree, I am from a planet called Alternia, I am a troll, we have twelve different blood colors, mine is yellow, and I came here to learn more about humans. that answer your question? ” Sam and I just looked at her, dumbfounded. “I just came from feathering nowhere, I think that is a pretty good explanation, what more do you wish?” 

“How did you get here And how do you know english?” Sam asked her.

“I found a spell book, and I found books on the english language when I was little.”

“spell book?” Sam replied to her. We both put our guards up, but Sam wasn’t trusting her at all. “You’re a witch?” He asked her.

“No? I am a mage. I was born with my abilities. I have never done anything to hurt others with my abilities. The lives of those gifted are outlawed.”

“So… You are are criminal? “

“No, I am not. I have never been caught or convicted.”

“Still illegal.”

“If breathing was a crime, would you obey it?” She replied sternly. “Thats is exactly what it is, Breathing. It is extremely dangerous for me to not let it out. You do not know anything about my people's legal or justice system. I meditate many times a day to keep it under control“

Sam and I looked at each other. “Would you excuse us for a minute uh… Carree?” Sam said with a smile. She nodded at him. “Thank you.” We walked over to the other side of the room, out of her earshot. “Dean, we can't trust her.”

“I don't know, I kinda like her.”

“Dean…”

“What? She's been pretty open to us and was about to tell me more before you interrupted “

“Oh, gee sorry if I interrupted you when I thought you were in danger”

“Alright, what if she agreed to witch and demon tests?”

“I doubt she would agree to it”

“Well, let's just ask her then” I turned to look at her to ask the question, before I could speak she responded

“Sure, if you will trust and speak with me” We both looked at her confused. She smiled and shrugged. “We are nocturnal, So… We have really great hearing.”

“Nice.” I told her, Sam just looked at me, sighed, and went to the car to get the things needed for testing.


	7. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carree is tested on whether or not she can be trusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is the longest thing I've ever wrote! So really sorry this took so long, I really will try to be faster at updating.

After Sam got the things they needed from the Impala, Dean bought Carree outside. Sam and Dean spray painted a devil’s trap on the grass. Carree was unsure of what they were going to do with her. Nonetheless, she sighed. She knew she had no choice in the matter. “We’ll walk you through it, ok?”, Dean said to her. She nodded. He escorted her into the devil's trap. 

“Now what?” Carree threw her arms up.

“Can you get out?” Sam wearily asked her.

“Yes?” She stepped out of the circle. The brothers looked at each other and Dean stepped up to her.

“I’m going to sprinkle some water on you, It's just water.” Carree nodded and shut her eyes. Dean splashed some holy water on her. Nothing. Nothing happened. She gave them a look of ‘now what?’

“Umm…” Sam looked around. “Okay, I'm going to need you to hold this and cast a spell. Don't aim it at us though.” He gave her a rod iron

Carree grinded, then frowned. Dean looked at her, and reassured her. “Don't worry, it's just iron.” She bit her bottom lip thinking of what spell to cast. Her eyes grew as she cast an orb of energy at a lone tree in the field. It exploded on impact. The brothers jumped back in fear and shock. “Um, how old are you?” Dean stuttered out.

“To human earth equivalent? 16 to 20 years old.” Carree replied.

“I don't think a witch that could've done that, especially with iron.” Dean smirked at Sam. He sighed in defeat.

“Did I pass the tests?” Carree asked.

“Yeah…” Sam sighed. “You did.”

Carree exhaled deeply. “Okay, what else do you need to know?”

“You told me a lot. One thing though, how did you get… how did you learn to do what you can do? The more we know about you, the better.” Dean asked her.

“As I told you, I was born with my abilities, my… powers, magic.” Carree was struggling to find the words to tell the story. “I have had them for as long as I can remember...” Carree sighed.

“Go on” Sam told her.

“We trolls, when infants are in a larval state. Our size is determined by our blood. I was three times smaller than I should have been. We do not reproduce on our own. We have what is similar to bees or ants.”

The guys looked at each other. “So uh, how do you become…” Sam motioned his hands up and down her body. 

“Like caterpillar to a butterfly.”

“I see,” Dean replied to her.

Carree looked down at her feet before continuing. “We have beasts instead of other trolls to care for us. We are… killed if we are not chosen. I was almost not chosen due to how weak and tiny I was. The last yellow blood, as we can only have guardians of our blood color, literally saw the magic in me.” Carree chuckled at the memory.

“I'm… so sorry,” Sam told her.

“Why be sorry? You did nothing wrong. I was taken pity on by her, so I am alive.” 

“What else?” Dean raised his head asking her.

“The reason I was so weak was because I was attacked. That is how I got my scar.” She waved her hand over her left eye. “I was laying on the cold ground, bleeding to death. She took pity on me. A few... years? Later I found some human stuff and dedicated the rest of my life to it because I wanted to meet humans. I found a way to, and I am here now. End of story.” 

“Would you excuse us one more time?” Sam smiled at her once again.

“Better go out of my ear shot.” Carree sarcastically replied.

“Right, thank you.” Sam replied. Carree smiled at him. They began to walked far to the field, out of her ear shot when Sam turned around to point his finger at Carree. “Stay!” Carree glared at him. 

“I am more evolved than you, primate. Do not treat me like an animal or a child” Carree darkly and slowly said to Sam.

Sam's face fell as he shoved Dean to the next room. “She is psycho!” Sam yelled at him.

“I don't know, you did tell her to stay like a dog.”

“What's wrong with you? Did she do something to you, Dean?” Sam leaned forward to his brother with concern.

“Nah man, it's just not everyday you learn aliens really exist” Dean replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“She's strong and dangerous Dean.” Sam’s voice growing louder with annoyance and concern.

“If she wanted to hurt us, don't you think she would have done it already? She's not a witch or a demon, she passed the tests.”

“So? That doesn't mean she's not evil.” 

“Why don't we just ask her more questions?”

“How do you know what she's telling is the truth?”

“I don't” Dean smugly said. “She did basically trust us with her life with those tests.” Sam loudly sighed. 

Sam paused and thought for a moment. “We can’t just leave her here...She may get hurt, or she be the one to hurt someone” Sam trailed off.

“You think she could help us out?”

“Dean… I don’t know.”

“If she told us her weaknesses could we trust her?”

“How do we know she would tell the truth?”

“We just have to trust her.”

Sam, once again sighed. He motioned his head to the door to the front door of the house.

Shortly after the brothers went to the field, Carree began to get bored. She walked back into the house and started to walk around. She stopped walking around when she saw a bookshelf. She beamed with joy and excitement. She quickly walked over to a shelf, glancing over the titles and writers. When she saw some books she recognized, a title wave of emotions came over her. “This is it, this… Humans were at home at one point.” She took a few steps back, when a she saw a book on the top shelf. She climbed up the bookshelf to reach the top. She was sitting on top of the dusty bookcase when she wiped the dust off it. It was a blue book with a silhouette of a little man in the corner. 

“Catch-22, huh…” She looked at the cover and opened to the first page and began to read. Her eyes glanced over the pages, reading in full the words over the pages. She became intrigued with the book, comparing it with her home. She was snapped from the world in the book when the guys walked in.

“You in here, Carre--” Dean began to say, then trailed off. “What are you doing?” She looked up from her book, then down at them and smiled.

“Reading.” Carree simply and bluntly replied, not taking her eyes out of the book.

“I told you to stay put!” Sam told her, growing more annoyed and angry by the moment.

“I do not follow disrespectful commands.”

“Look...”

“Look at what?” Sam glared at her. “What? You tell me to look, but not where.”

“Are you are a smartass?”

“No, I am troll” Dean laughed then quickly stopped when Carree and Sam glared at him. 

“It's a figure of speech.” Carree mouthed a ‘oh’ at that.

“Can you come down? We need to talk.” Dean asked her

“We are talking”

“No, I mean about you”

“Alright ” Carree hopped down from the shelf, book still in hand. “What do you need to speak about me?”

Dean took a breath before replying, “So how much do you know about supernatural beings?”

“You mean like ghosts, goblins, and demons?” Dean noded. “Yes, I do know quite a bit”. He shifted his weight nervously. 

“If you give us a reason to trust you, we will give you a reason for you to trust us, you may come with us, only until you find someplace to settle.”

“Ok…” She drifted “What do you need for you to trust me?”

“What is your weakness?”

Carree looked down at her feet “I truly do not know, my family is really my only weak point, and you have no way of reaching them.” Sam ran his hand threw his hair and Dean sighed. “Bullets would be fatal to me, though. I am mortal.”

“Well what do you need now that you will trust us?”

“You will provide me with food, shelter, and protection. When I find my weakness, I will reveal it to you both.”

“Alright, Carree… Get in the car.” Sam told Carree and she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is also available on my deviantART were I also have more original wring.  
> http://brucebannerfangirl.deviantart.com/


End file.
